the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Deputy's Story
Deputy's Story is the seventh episode of the twenty-fifth season. Plot One day at Stuffedgomery Prison, Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and Larry are sitting down drinking coffee and eating donuts due to being on their break. Deputy Dog tells Larry that since they know about his life and how he has a twin brother, then they should discuss someone else's backstory later on in that day, he then asks Sheriff Squirrel if he would want to tell he and Larry his life story. Sheriff Squirrel tells the two policemen that his backstory is a story to be saved for a different day but he does have a certain day in mind to tell Larry about and that is how Deputy Dog was hired for Stuffedgomery Prison. Larry thinks that that would be interesting hearing about his fellow policeman's life. Deputy Dog thinks that that would be a great idea but explains to Sheriff Squirrel and Larry that there's plenty of work to do at Stuffedgomery Prison and that he is not sure if telling Larry how he got hired will be able to squeeze into a part of that day. Fellow policeman Sheriff Squirrel thinks positively and states that in no time, they will have some time to tell Larry the story of how Deputy Dog was recruited. However, Sheriff Squirrel does not want to be inept for some time in the day and explains to his fellow policemen that there is a lot of work to do and it needs to be finished by that day but some time later in the day, he will definitely explain how Deputy Dog was hired for Stuffedgomery Prison. After break, Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and Larry get ready to do their work but will need to do it as quick as possible but state that they need to take time to do their work correctly and promptly and will need to focus on their work before telling Deputy Dog's recruitment story. Soon the paperwork is filled out and finished and the three policemen are ready to hear Deputy Dog's recruitment story and all of them get set up at the break table to hear it, Larry is seated and so are Deputy Dog and Sheriff Squirrel, the sheriff of the station is ready to begin his tale about how Deputy Dog got recruited and the story officially starts. It all began back in 2009 when Stuffedgomery Prison needed more recruitments, Sheriff Squirrel had already became sheriff but needed to find a deputy and not just any deputy, but the perfect deputy for the job. He decides to give out interviews to possible deputy material and starts on it later that day, the first person to enter is a man with facial hair and two guns with the overall physical appearance of that of an outlaw, his name is Wayne and he seems like the perfect material for Sheriff Squirrel's deputy, however after Sheriff Squirrel asks him what he would do to take someone to prison, Wayne answers to shoot the person, grab out their heart and stab at it to make sure they die, therefore punishing them for the crimes they have caused, Sheriff Squirrel is freaked out by Wayne's answer and states that policemen only handcuff people rather than kill them and states that they are not savages, meaning Wayne does not get the job. The next man to enter appears to be a man in sunglasses and a suit and tie with a saxophone in hand, it appears almost that Woodwind is about to receive the job as deputy until him playing the saxophone to show his talent to Sheriff Squirrel gets on the latter's nerves and states that he will not receive the job. Next possible material enters the door next and his name is Lenny and he is dressed in a yellow astronaut outfit and states that he needs this job because two of his older brothers Tenny and Venny are stuck in space and needs to get them out of there and states that he knows a lot about police work but somehow doesn't receive the job because Sheriff Squirrel states that Lenny was too nervous during the interview, meaning that he would definitely get in the way of trying to arrest someone. The fourth and final man to interview that day then comes in, appearing to be covered in metal and gadgets, he says that this is the place that they were in need of a deputy and that he accepts the job, Sheriff Squirrel states that in order to become a deputy, he must have all of the qualifications but this man, whose name is revealed to be Clever states that he has all of the qualifications needed for this sort of job but Sheriff Squirrel then asks him what does he have and Clever explains everything needed to be a deputy, Sheriff Squirrel is thinking about giving Clever the job but then Clever states that if any Stuffedgomery Prison inmate will even think of getting in his way that his quest is to terminate that person for how all people have treated robots to simply be their servants. Sheriff Squirrel is scared about that fact and states that he is afraid that he will not receive the job as deputy, Clever immediately gets angry and states that he will not be spared when robots take over the world but asks him "would that ever happen?". Sheriff Squirrel had no deputy by his side to help him out and worried because if he didn't have a deputy, then he indeed would be fired. The next day, Sheriff Squirrel is doing his paperwork when the telephone rings and he picks it up. The man on the telephone is named Gladstone and he appears to be a good friend of Sheriff Squirrel's and he says that he thinks that he's found the perfect recruitment as his deputy, Sheriff Squirrel says that he will see him later for an interview. Later on in that day, there is a "knock, knock" heard on the door and Sheriff Squirrel opens it to reveal it is Gladstone and a young Deputy Dog, Gladstone says that that younger Deputy Dog is the one to interview because he appears to know about law and being a policeman, the young dog takes the interview with Sheriff Squirrel with Sheriff Squirrel being impressed by his work and saying that he is hired, officially making him deputy of Stuffedgomery Prison. Sheriff Squirrel says that Gladstone had good picking with finding Deputy Dog and thanks him, Gladstone replies with "you're welcome" but states that he has some work to do that he can't miss and that he will see him later. They both say goodbye and Sheriff Squirrel goes out of Stuffedgomery Prison to show all of Stuffedgomery the deputy of Stuffedgomery Prison. He states that Stuffedgomery will be kept under control thanks to him and Deputy Dog and the Stuffedgomery citizens cheer and a younger Renata goes to interview the two current policemen and asks Deputy Dog how it is to work at Stuffedgomery Prison, Deputy Dog says that it is great and hopefully he can keep the job, Sheriff Squirrel has a feeling that he might and Mayor Waddle announces that the Population of Plush will be safe thanks to the workers at Stuffedgomery Prison and all of the citizens are happy. The story ends and Larry cheers as he is glad to finally hear how Deputy Dog was hired and he says that he enjoys time at Stuffedgomery Prison and that he wouldn't have any other job and Deputy Dog states that he wouldn't either and the policemen laugh after having a good day. Characters *Sheriff Squirrel *Deputy Dog *Larry Tents *Renata Ratcliffe *Farmer Ferdinand *Dexter Dabbraccio *Josh Hughes *Jonathan *Alphonso Bassanelli *Ronnie and Donnie *Trent Dugmore *Edgar Abbott *George Grapebottom *Waddle Isleton *Wayne Canyon *Woodwind Sax *Lenny Spaceman *Clever *Gladstone Ackerman *Ron Tents (mentioned) *Tenny Spaceman (mentioned) *Venny Spaceman (mentioned) Trivia *The episode begins at Stuffedgomery Prison for the second time, the first time being Tents Brothers. **This is also the fifth time an episode does not begin with the stuffed animals, the other four times being The Stuffed Animal Show's Last Stand, Evan and Renata, Date Night and Tents Brothers. *The stuffed animals do not appear in any way in this episode. **This is the second time the stuffed animals have not appeared in an episode, the first time being Tents Brothers. *A reference from Tents Brothers is used. Category:Season 25 episodes Category:Episodes